


an invitation for ruin

by starbooms



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Prompt Fic, hehe secrets make friends, i LOVEEEEEEEEEEEE these two, idk what i just wrote but i know it's spicy that's for sure, mari ilysm i hope u enjoy this aWEFAKLWEFAWEF, their energy is unmatched and unstoppable, they're excellent together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbooms/pseuds/starbooms
Summary: claude can already see that hilda will be the end for him, and he gladly accepts such a fate.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	an invitation for ruin

**Author's Note:**

> a short drabble for my lovely dear mari @claudekin (on twitter) hehe. a little introspective piece on claude and hilda's dynamic. it's a quick read because i just went with the first idea to come to mind so ! enjoy ! i love these two they could literally step on me simultaneously and i'll be okay .

There’s an intimacy between them, Claude and Hilda that is. 

One shared in dark corridors on quiet nights and behind grand bookcases on pleasant mornings. An intimacy that rings low in their whispers. In the way they always consumed and devoured one another’s space whenever near. As if to swallow one another whole would give the other no greater delight, no greater  _ dessert  _ than to do simply that. 

Claude liked Hilda.

Whatever that meant, he had no idea. And if he did, now wasn’t the time to look so deeply within it with the same intensity he takes to his books on Fodlan history and customs. But he knew it was there, bubbling and festering like his homemade poison brews.

Slowly working through his system every time they bumped into each other. Every time their eyes locked. Every time her honey pink lips would be pulled ever so slightly, mere inches from his lips. 

Poison, subtle and destructive. Making his carefully constructed walls steadily corrode. 

Yet, Claude looked forward to the ruin that was Hilda Valentine Goneril. 

In fact, he  _ craved  _ it. 

There was… an odd comfort, he realizes. Claude was a man of fabrications. Of schemes. Of masks. Of orchestrated lies interwoven within carefully laid truths. A walking facade, born for the purpose of never letting anyone too close. Never letting anyone in too  _ deep _ . No, no. Claude has a vision and he had plans and he saw a great future for this land that, only recently, was given to Claude as a stake for him to claim. 

However, he was no noble. Not really. He could play the game and walk the walk. Align his talk to sign in the same fanciful measures as the nobility but he would never be one of them. Forever an outsider. 

Which he doesn’t mind, not at all. Not in the slightest. Consider him an outsider. Cast him as the fool.  _ Underestimate  _ him. That was always what he wanted, after all. To creep up upon them with a shadow’s quickness and usurp their power when they least expected it. Keep your cards to your chest, they say. And play your hand only when the time is right.

Such deviousness, simple and shrewd, was hard to mirror. Yet Hilda reflected it so well. 

She had her own secrets. Her own reason to downplay her intelligence and her might. She was a viper waiting to strike at any moment. Holding back her true power and playing coy. 

Claude loved that. 

They fell into step immediately. And for Claude, there was no better companion than Hilda. Who could know him so well without him having to utter so many words. Her eyes, baby pink were cutting and could pierce through his masks with ease. Liberation, he realized, was her gift and she granted it to Claude so well.

Hence, why he always came back to her. 

In the corridors, where he’d pull her close to his body and sneak a kiss she always met with a satisfied curl of a smile. 

Between bookcases where she’d ask him to reach for a book above her head, and as he goes, she stands up to capture his “ _ anything for you, Hilda. You already know this. _ ” 

He doesn’t know when their whispered words and quiet conversations turned to stolen kisses. But he doesn’t mind it. Not really. Not when the night falls and his book covered bed has one more person in it. With Hilda in his lap and his arms around her waist and their lips always, always finding each other. Always swallowing their secrets covered and their slanted truths buried within their words. 

_ She will be my end,  _ he thinks whenever her glossy pink lips touch his neck and giggle his name against his flesh. 

“I should go,” she’s a tease. And she knows it, like a butterfly coming too close only to flutter away when you reach out for it with your fingers. 

Claude meets her gaze. It’s challenging. A subtle spark, waiting for his reaction that she knows all too well is coming. “You should,” he plays along, leaning forward to press his nose against her neck. “But what of the rumors? No doubt someone might see you leaving from my room… and then what. We can’t have our little secret spread throughout the monastery, after all.”

Punctuated kisses, as if to make certain this moment is real and that she, for the time, will allow herself to be his as he will allow himself in turn to be given to her. 

She hums, that swiftly turns into the most heavenly moan Claude has ever had the pleasure of hearing. “Ah yes. Our secret… won’t be much of one if everyone knows of it. So Claude,” she says in a tone that pulls Claude up to look at her. 

Her hands cup his face and he leans into her palm. Her eyes lower, lashes long and curled. Her lips pulled to the corners in a private and intimate way. For her next words would only be meant for him, as they played this game of equal damnation for two. 

“Make this secret worth my while, hm?”

She pulls on his lower lip with his teeth, holding it there for a few seconds before she pulls back. Claude’s eyes dilate and he pulls her as close as he can. Her fingers find their way to his hair as their chests press together and he gives himself to her again and again and again. 

“I always do,” he promises with his own, secretive grin before their lips meet and they give themselves a moment of pretend. Creating another secret just for them to enjoy. 

She will  _ ruin  _ him. Claude makes peace with that. 


End file.
